peelfandomcom-20200213-history
20 March 2000 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *2000-03-20 ; Comments *Start of show: "Given the fact that I always play records on this programme at the wrong speed, I thought I'd start the signature tune at the wrong speed, and it sounds rather good, I have to say. Sexy, wouldn't you say?" *Peel mentions his involvement with The Story Of The Undertones: Teenage Kicks, and that Feargal Sharkey was at Peel Acres recently. *John claims that the Hendrix track was always his favourite of Jimi's records. *This programme was recorded Monday 06 March 2000, as John mentions that he is doing a live programme with Luke Slater on the Wednesday (08 March 2000). It is a repeat of 13 March 2000 (BFBS). Sessions *None Tracklisting *Elastica: 'Mad Dog (CD-The Menace)' (Deceptive) :(JP: 'I want you to know that this is the third time since I've started this first hour of John Peel's Music On BFBS. Somebody sent me a dodgy lot of mini-discs onto which I record the programmes, and the first one got 37 minutes into the first hour, and the second one 42. This is the third and I promise you the last one, 'cos it's now very late at night and I want to go to bed, to be perfectly honest with you, but I have some nice music for you, and will endeavour to stay awake, and I hope you will too.') *Positively Testcard: 'Twist With The Morning Stars (CD-Gas Up My Hotrod Stoker, The Kivela Groove Frenzy's Hit Town)' (Stern's) Andy Kershaw sent this to Peel, and indeed appears in person at the end. *Ray Keith: 'Zera (5xLP-Classified)' (Dread Recordings) *Heads: 'Fuego (2xLP-Everybody Knows We Got Nowhere)' (Sweet Nothing) :(JP: 'This is the band our William used to call the "Jimmy Jimmy Men" when he was a little lad.') *Undertones: 'Jimmy Jimmy (7")' (Sire) :(JP: 'Of course, William doesn't call the Undertones the "Jimmy Jimmy Men" any longer, but he is 24 now.') *Solex: 'Another Tune Like 'Not Fade Away' (Damian O'Neill Remix) (12"-Athens - Ohio)' (Matador) *Neko Case & Her Boyfriends: 'Porchlight (CD-Furnace Room Lullaby)' (Mint) *Ming & FS: 'Locus (Compilation CD-Tektonics)' (OM) *Starlite Desperation: 'Do You Wanna Be Here (CD-Go Kill Mice)' (Sweet Nothing) *Out Hud: 'Jgngd (split 12" with !!!-Lab Series Volume 2)' (Gold Standard Laboratories) *Glen Washington: 'My Father's Will' (YouTube) :(JP: 'When I left the United States in 1967, I left behind an enormous box full of 7 inch singles: there must have been quite a few thousand in there. They never were returned to me, and I really regret that because there were some great records in there, and most of them I've not been able to replace. One that I was able to replace, though, was....') *Firemen: 'On Top Of Old Smokey (7")' (L Cam) *Vanilla Pod: 'Once Was Home (7")' (Them's Good) *Ovuca: 'Stacey (12"-King Stacey)' (Rephlex) *''(news - edited out)'' *Exos: 'Inhale (2xLP-Eleventh)' (Force Inc. Music Works) *Ramones: 'Oh Oh I Love Her So (LP-Leave Home)' (Sire / Polygram) *Ventures: 'Ram-Bunk-Shush (LP-The Ventures)' (Dolton) :(JP: 'And if you put the Ramones and the Ventures together, what would you have? The Ramonetures. Can't possibly happen, can it? Oh yes it can, and it has.') *Ramonetures: 'Blitzkrieg Bop (LP-Ramonetures)' (Munster) *Current Value: 'Cybernetic Future (2xLP-In A Far Future)' (Position Chrome) *Fall: 'Return (LP-Code: Selfish)' (Cog Sinister via Fontana) *Jean Boksingo: 'Maheta' (Soweto) *Metrovavan: 'Red Hose Swing (7"-The Lost Notes)' (Liquefaction Empire) *Jimi Hendrix Experience: 'Red House (LP-Are You Experienced)' (Track) *Damad: 'Wordless (LP-Burning Cold)' (Prank) *Luke Slater: 'I Can Complete You (Boggled Mix) (7")' (Slut Smalls) :(JP: 'Before the Undertones' Teenage Kicks came along, I always used to say that this was my all-time favourite record, and it does take some beating, even now.') *Duane Eddy: 'Peter Gunn (7")' (London) *Elastica: 'Love Like Ours (CD-The Menace)' (Deceptive) *Eye-D: 'Slipgevaar (12"-Down From The Waist Up)' (Ghetto Safari) File ;Name *Peel Show 2000-03-20 (BFBS) ;Length *01:52:22 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:2000 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes Category:Wrong Speed Moment